If I Could Turn Back Time
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler and Monica's Romantic evening out turns tragic. Epilogue NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Night That Went Wrong

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. (  
  
Title: If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic.  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 1: The Night That Went Wrong  
  
Monica groaned as she looked at her refection in the mirror. "Nothing fits right I'm too fat" she whined. Rachel who was helping her get ready laughed "Honey you're not fat you're pregnant" she giggled. "I want to look good for Chandler" Monica said as she stripped off the dress she was wearing and grabbed another out of the closet. "Man Mon relax this isn't your first date Chandler has been your husband for almost three years" Rachel giggled. "I know but with his hours at the advertising agency and my hours at Javu we haven't spent much time together" she said. 'And you want it to be prefect right" Rachel giggled. Monica nodded "Exactly" She slipped into a black dress with spaghetti string straps that hung just past her knees. "How about this one" she asked. Rachel smiled. "That's the one Mon you look great" Monica sighed "Are you sure I don't look too fat" she asked rubbing her small belly. "No you look prefect" she hugged her. "I gotta go pick up Emma you have a great time tonight Mon" she grinned as she left.  
  
A little while later Chandler walked in wearing a suit, carrying a bouquet of red roses. "Mon, honey you ready" he called. Monica came out of the bedroom wearing the black dress, her hair was swept up, diamond tear drop earrings hung from each earlobe, a heart shaped diamond pendent hung around her neck and a diamond bracelet was on her wrist. "Hey honey" she whispered. "Mon wow you look, you look gorgeous" he whispered. She smiled "Really" she asked. "Oh yeah" he grinned. "These are for you" he handed her the roses. "Thank you they're beautiful" she said smelling them. "Shall we" Chandler asked offering her his arm. She smiled and excepted his arm.  
  
After a romantic dinner and dancing they decided to take a walk in Central Park. They sat down by a beautiful fountain in the park. "Mmm its beautiful isn't it" Monica whispered. Chandler smiled "Wanna make a wish" he asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out two shiny quarters. "I already have all I've wished for Chandler I have you and our baby" she whispered rubbing her belly. "I have all I wished for too but we can do it just for fun" he said. She smiled "Okay" She took one of the quarters. They both closed their eyes made a wish and tossed their quarters into the fountain. Monica yawned and laid her head on Chandler's shoulder. "Getting tired" he asked kissing the tope of her head. She nodded.  
  
"Come on lets head home" he said softly. He stood up and offered her his hand. She smiled taking his hand. They began to slowly walk home. "Its a beautiful night" she whispered gazing up at the star filled sky. Chandler smiled "Yes it is but It's not as beautiful as you" he whispered. "Aww" Monica giggled. A man appeared in front of them holding a gun. "Give me all your money and jewelry" he hissed waving the gun in their faces. Monica began to tremble. She clung to Chandler's arm. She watched him give the guy his wallet and the watch she'd given him for his birthday.  
  
The guy looked at Monica. "Nice necklace" he said snatching it off her neck causing her to jump.. "Bracelet's nice too" he said pulling it off her wrist. "I'll take those earrings too" he yanked them from her ears. "Oww" she whimpered touching her ear. That's when he saw her engagement and wedding rings. "Give me the rings" he snapped. Monica looked down at her rings. She covered them with her other hand. "Look bitch I don't have all night give me the damn rings." He said grabbing her hand. He was trying to pull them off of her finger. "No stop, let me go" Monica cried trying to pull away. "Get your hands off my wife asshole" Chandler yelled shoving the guy away. The guy balanced himself and reached for Monica again. "Stupid bitch give me the rings" he snarled aiming his gun directly at her.  
  
Monica stood there frozen in fear. The guy cocked the gun. Chandler shoved her out of the way just as he squeezed the trigger. Chandler fell to the ground. The guy looked down at him. He put the gun in his pocket and fled. "Chandler!" Monica cried as she fell to her knees. Blood covered his dark blue shirt. She cradled him in her arms. His blood soon covered her hands and dress. "Don't leave me Chandler, pleases don't leave me I can't raise this baby with out you" she sobbed "I love you Chandler " she cried." Oh God Chandler please don't leave me" she sobbed as she rocked him, her tears splashing down on him.  
  
Chapter 2: Broken Wishes....Monica had all she wished for will she lose the one person that made all her wishes come true?...Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Yup another idea I had so of course I had to write it! Don't worry I am updating my other fics but the updates are on a CD and my damn CD ROM isn't working tight! Grrrr!! So I saved this on my hard drive and as soon as my CD ROM is fixed I'll update them! Anyway please read and review Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Wishes

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. (  
  
Title: If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic.  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 2: Broken Wishes  
  
Monica looked at her husband. Her sweet, loving, funny Chandler. He was laying on a gurney in the back of ambulance fighting for his life. She held his hand in hers. "I love you Chandler, so much" she whispered her tears falling to her lap. "Remember what I said at the fountain honey I have everything I wish for beacuse I have you and our baby, please Chandler, please stay with me I ...we need you" she sobbed setting her free hand on her belly. The ambulance pulled up at the emergnacy entrance at Beth Isreal Hospital. Monica watched as Chandler's gurney was taken from the ambulance and rushed inside the ER. She followed him to a trauma room.  
  
Nurse stopped her. "Ma'am you can't go in there" she said softly. "But he...he's my husband I want to stay with him" Monica whimpered. "Ma'am I understand but family isn't aloud in the trauma rooms" she said. The nurse felt for the young pregnant woman who's hands and dress were stained with her husband's blood. "Would you like me to show you to the ladies room so you can get cleaned up" she asked "No" Monica cried "I don't want to get cleaned up I just want my husband" she cried. "I know" the nurse whispered. "Is there somebody you'd like me to call to come be with you" she asked leading her to chairs. Monica looked up at her. She nodded. "My...my brother Ross Geller" she whimpered. "Alright I'll go call him, if you need anything just ask for me I'm Muriel" the nurse said softly as she walked away.  
  
Hearing the nurse's name made Monica cry even more. She wished that this was all a bad nightmare that she'd wake up and Chandler would be safe laying beside her. Muriel came back a few minutes later. "I spoke with your brother he's on his way" she had a cup in her hands. "Here I thought you might like some tea." Monica didn't want tea all she wanted was to be in her husband's arms but she took it anyway. "Thanks" she whispered.  
  
A little while later Ross came running into the ER with Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe right behind him. He froze when he saw his sister. Her hands and dress were covered in blood, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was tear stained. "Oh my God Mon what happened" he asked. She looked up to see her brother and her friends. "Ross" she whimpered. "Chandler he...he" she burst into tears. Ross sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently letting her cry.  
  
A few minutes later Ross tried to talk to her again. "Mon, what happened where's Chandler" he asked gently. "In...in there" she whimpered pointing at a trauma room where doctors and nurses were franticly running in and out. "He...he was shot" she cried. Rachel gasped her eyes filling with tears. "How...how'd he get shot" she asked softly. "Some guy he...he robbed us, he took Chandler's watch, wallet, and all my jewelry he wanted my rings but I wouldn't let him have them." She whimpered. "He was going to shot me and Chandler he...he shoved me out of the way it...it should have been me" she cried. She looked down at her hand it and the rings were stained with her husband's blood. "It was my fault" she cried. "Oh God why didn't I just give him the damn rings" she sobbed.  
  
"Honey it wasn't your fault, Chandler was protecting you and the baby and thats why he was shot not becasue you wouldn't give the asshole your rings" Rachel whispered trying to comfort her. "How could I be so stupid why didn't I just give them to him if I had Chandler would be home in my arms instead of in the hospital fighting for his life" Monica cried. "Sweeite you weren't stupid Chandler gave you those rings they're symbols of his undying love and devotion to you and thay mean alot to you" Phoebe whispered. Monica nodded "Yes Pheebs they do but Chandler he...he means alot more to me that these damn rings" she sobbed. "I...I can't lose him" she cried "I...I can't live with out him, he's my reason for living" she sobbed.  
  
A doctor approached the group. "Excuse me which one of you is Mrs. Bing" she asked. "I...I am" Monica whispered. "Is...is my husband going to be okay" she asked. "Mrs. Bing I'm Dr. Matthews I'm afraid your husband is..."  
  
Chapter 3: A Love Like Ours....What is Chandler's condition? Is Monica's love strong enough to get him through this? Coming Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello All. Here's chapter 2. Ahh My stupid CD ROM still isn't working which sucks because I can't get to the updates for my other fics!! That's why I started this new fic and I've been saving it on my hard drive! So I hope you all are enjoying this one until my stupid CD ROM gets fixed. Grrr! Anyway please read and review! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Love Like Ours

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. ( Dr. Matthews and Muriel are mine.  
  
Title: If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic.  
  
Rated PG-13 fpr lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 3: A Love Like Ours  
  
A doctor approached the group. "Excuse me which one of you is Mrs. Bing" she asked. "I...I am" Monica whispered. "Is...is my husband going to be okay" she asked. "Mrs. Bing I'm Dr. Matthews I'm afraid your husband is in very critical condition the bullet caused an aortic rupture" she told her. "Wh...what does that mean" she asked. "It means there's tear in your husband's aorta" she answered. "Is...is that bad" Monica asked. "yes it is the aorta is the main artery coming out of the left ventricle of the heart" Monica felt the tears filling her eyes again. "Oh my God his heart" she sobbed "Can...can you fix it " she asked. "Yes the tear can be repaired surgically " the doctor replied. "and then he'll be okay" Monica asked. "There's a chance he may not make" she said softly. "I'm sorry Mrs. Bing"  
  
"Sorry, you're sorry" Monica sobbed "Are you the one who's gonna have to raise this baby alone, are you the one who's gonna have to tell this baby why he or she doesn't have a father!" she yelled "Don't tell me you're sorry tell me you're gonna fix my husband, my Chandler" she cried breaking down. "Ma'am I assure you that your husband has the best surgical team working on him and everything that can be done for him is and will be done" Dr. Matthews said. "Your husband will be in surgery for a few hours the surgeon will page me once he's in recovery then I'll take you up to him "  
  
Monica just nodded as she watched the doctor walk away. She glanced down at her hands. They were still stained with Chandler's blood. She looked at the rings. "Please God please don't take Chandler from us" she whispered rubbing her belly. "I'd give up these rings and every other piece of jewelry I own for Chandler he's everything to me, he's been a part of my life since I was 17 years old I need him I don't know how to live without him" she whispered. She closed her eyes and thought of Chandler.  
  
She thought about the first time they met. She was fat, Rachel had her old nose, and Chandler had a flock of seagulls hair cut. She made him Mac and Cheese and he called her fat. The following year she'd lost all the weight and stunned him with her new body. She listened to Rachel and tried to flit with him and ended up cutting off his toe.  
  
Laying here with you  
  
Listening to the rain  
  
Smiling just to see, the smile upon your face  
  
These are the moments, I thank God I'm alive  
  
These are the moments, I'll remember all my life  
  
I found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
Monica sighed heavily her hand resting on her small belly. She thought about the day Ben was born. Chandler had said if neither of them were married when they were forty he'd have a baby with her. Sometime later while on the beach he had asked her if she thought he was boyfriend material. She never imagined he would become her boyfriend several months later.  
  
Looking into your eyes  
  
Seeing all I need  
  
Everything you are, is everything to me  
  
These are the moments, I know heaven must exist  
  
These are the moments, I know all I need is this  
  
I have all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
Tears ran down Monica's face as she thought of London. She'd been upset because some drunk guy thought she was Ross's mother. Chandler had been there for her comforting her. When he told her she was the most beautiful woman in most rooms she couldn't resist the erge to kiss him. Kissing him was the best thing she ever did. Even though she worried about crossing the line she was glad she took the chance. When they returned to New York they spent months sneaking around. She even wore a turkey on her head and danced for him trying to cheer him up on Thanksgiving. He had said he loved her but then denied saying it.  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
Every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I have's come true  
  
And right here in this moment, is right where I meant to be  
  
Here with you, here with me  
  
Monica heard her friends talking beside her but she didn't care. The one person she cared about most was in an operating room fighting for his life because of her. She glanced over at Phoebe her eyes red from crying too. She though about how her and Chandler snuck around awhile after they returned to New York. One by one the gang sound found out about them. Phoebe tried to seduce Chandler into admitting he was sleeping with her but he cracked confessing his love for her.  
  
Monica glanced at Ross and Rachel. Rachel was in Ross's arms she too had been crying. More tears fell as she thought of Las Vegas and Chandler saying if she rolled another hard eight they'd get married but once they saw a drunken Ross and Rachel come out of the chapel they changed their minds and when they returned to New York Chandler asked Monica to live with him. She'd been so happy she leaped off the couch into his arms.  
  
These are the moments, I thank God I'm alive  
  
These are the moments, I'll remember all my life  
  
I found all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
She lightly ran her finger over her engagement ring. The night she and Chandler got engaged had been one of the happiest nights of her life. The apartment was filled with candles and she was on one knee trying to propose to him but her tears got in the way so Chandler knelt down in front of her and asked her to be his wife. Later they danced in the candle light as Wonderful Tonight played on the stereo.  
  
Their wedding had been everything Monica had dreamed of. All except the minister. Joey had performed the ceremony. At first she worried about him being the minister but in the end she was glad he was the one who married them. When she walked down the isle and saw Chandler standing there smiling at her she knew he was her forever, her soulmate. She once told Chandler she didn't believe in soulmates that she didn't think they were destine to be together but she was wrong. She knew in her heart Chandler was her destiny, that they were meant to be together, he was her soulmate.  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together  
  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
  
Every prayer has been answered  
  
Every dream I have's come true  
  
And right here in this moment, is right where I meant to be  
  
Here with you, here with me  
  
Monica rubbed her small stomach. It had been the day Emma was born that her and Chandler decided to start their family. After a year of trying and nothing happening they decided to go to a fertility clinic. When they had been told they may never have children she'd been heartbroken. Chandler was heartbroken too. He held her and promised her they'd figure it out that one day they would have a child. He had even brought home a guy he worked with as a possible sperm donor. Chandler always went out of his way to make her happy just like he promised the night he proposed. She had been touched but she said if she couldn't get pregnant with him then she didn't want to get pregnant at all. They were thinking about adoption but then she learned she was pregnant. She was four months pregnant with Chandler's baby and now there was a chance he may never get to see his baby.  
  
I could not ask for more than the love you gave me  
  
'Coz its all I've waited for  
  
And I could not ask for more  
  
I could not ask for more  
  
Monica broke down in sobs. "Please God" she sobbed "Please don't take Chandler away from me I love him, I need him please" she sobbed. Her friends were worried about Chandler the thought of losing a part of the gang was something none of them wanted to think about. They were equally worried about Monica. They hated seeing her like this. Chandler was her life. He made her smile in a way no one else could. Their love was like no other. They over came many obstacles together they hoped this was an obstacle they both could over come.  
  
Chapter 4: Never Gonna Let You Go....Monica goes to see Chandler after his surgery. Will he be alright? Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. Here's Chapter 3. I never realized just how many wonderful memories Chandler and Monica have shared! Hee hee. The song in this fic is called *I Could Not Ask For More. By: Edwin McCain. I think its a beautiful song. I also thought it was so a Monica and Chandler song! If you've never heard it I'd defiantly listen to it, its really beautiful. My Matthew Perry's birthday is coming up next Tuesday! August 19th! He'll be 34! Hmm I wonder what he wants for his birthday! I would love to give him 34 birthday spankings LOL! (In my house that's what we do on birthdays like for insistence my niece will be 10 on Saturday the 16th so we give her 10 playful smacks on the butt! Okay I know we're a weird family its just a silly little game we've done since my sisters and I were kids! LOL I'm hiding on my birthday! My niece and nephews all want to get me and I'll be 32 so 32 times 4 ouch! LOL) Could I be babbling more! Anyway please read and review Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4: Never Gonna Let You Go

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. ( Dr. Matthews and Muriel are mine  
  
Title: If I could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 4: Never Gonna Let You Go  
  
Monica had her head resting on Ross's shoulder, tears running silently down her face when Dr. Matthews appeared. "Mrs. Bing" she said softly. Monica sat up "How is he, how's Chandler" she asked. "Your husband is out of the OR and is now in recovery" she answered. "So does that mean he'll be okay" Ross asked. "Mr. Bing's condition is still critical the next forty eight hours are crucial" Dr. Matthews answered. "Are...are you saying he could still...still die" Monica asked starting to cry again. "Yes Mrs. Bing, I'm sorry" she whispered. Monica looked down at her hands and then back up at the doctor. "Can...can we see him" she whispered.  
  
The doctor nodded "Yes but only one at a time and only for a for minutes" she said as she led then up to Chandler's room. "I have some other patients to see but if you need me have them page me" she said as she walked away. They all wanted to see him but they knew Monica was the one who should see him first. "Mon" Ross whispered. "You go on in first" he said. "No you should Ross you've known him since college if it wasn't for you I never would have met Chandler" she whimpered. He nodded. "Yes but you're his wife, the woman who's carrying his child, he quit his job in Tulsa to be with you, you're the one he'd want to see first" he whispered.  
  
Monica nodded "Alright' she whispered. "I'll tell him you're all here and you love him" she said as she slowly walked into the room. Chandler was laying motionless. His skin was pale and he was hooked to IV's, heart monitors and other machines which Monica didn't know what they were for. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She grasped his hand gently in hers. "Chandler" she whispered as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Its Monica, honey" she said tears filling her eyes again. "I...I'm sorry Chandler" she whimpered "I...I'm so sorry" she cried "I...I love you so much" she whimpered. "If...if I could turn back time I would, I'd give that son of a bitch my rings" she cried.  
  
"You can't leave us Chandler we all love you so much" she whispered. "Ross, Rach, Joey and Pheebs are out in the hall they need their friend, their brother, Ben and Emma they need their uncle, I need my husband and our baby needs his or her daddy" She gently touched his face. "Please Chandler, please don't leave me I don't know how to live with out you, I can't remember a time when you weren't there for me, a time when I didn't love you" she cried. She sat there for awhile holding his hand watching his chest move. "Chandler" she whispered "I'm gonna go so the guys can come in and see you but I promise I'll come back" she said. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you" she whispered.  
  
Monica left and Ross came in. "Hey buddy" he whispered. "I never realized just how much you loved my little sister until tonight" he said. "I'm glad you protected Mon and the baby, but now you have to get better so you can be there for her and the baby, for all of us we need to hear your jokes and sarcasm" he whispered. "We've been bestfriends since college you're like the brother I never had I'm sorry I told my parents you were the one smoking pot in my room and I'm sorry I said you were gay on your college web page" He brushed away a tear. "Rach and I can't get married without you, you're my bestman" he whispered.  
  
"When you told us that you and Mon were moving to Tulsa and I said Mon was the glue that held the group together I was wrong, you are Chandler you cheer us up and make us laugh when we're depressed or sad without that we'd be a bunch of cranky, bitter people" He sat there for a few minutes silently praying for his brother in law. "Chandler I'm gonna go Joey wants to see you" he said. "I umm I love you" he said as he headed to the door. "But not in that way" he whispered as he glanced at Chandler one last time before leaving.  
  
Joey sighed sadly at his bestfriend laying so still, so quiet. "Dude I can't believe this happened to you" he whispered. "You better get well who else's butt can I kick in fooseball" He hated to see his friend like this. "You have to tell me who did this to you so I can hunt them down and kick their ass" He felt a few tears in his eyes. "We're best buds remember" he whispered. "You're the closet I've ever come to having a brother, I always wanted one when I was growing up, all these sisters drove me nuts" he chuckled "The chick and duck they'd be lost without you, I'd be lost without you" He sighed softly. "I'm thinkin of asking Pheebs to live with me" he whispered "You have to get better so we can celebrate with pizza, beer, and porn" he giggled a little. "Well I'm gonna let Pheebs see you now she wants to cleanse your aura" He stood up. "I love you but in that friend way" he said as he headed to the door .  
  
Phoebe sat on the edge of Chandler's bed with her guitar. "Hey" she whispered. She waved her hands over his head. "Your aura is filthy" she said softly. "There that's better" she whispered. "You listen to me Chandler Muriel Bing you better not leave us" she whispered. "I've already lost my mom and my grandma I don't want to lose anyone else I love" she said a few tears filling her eyes. "I wrote a song for you when I was out in the waiting room I'll sing it for you" she whispered holding her guitar and beginning to strum it.  
  
"Chandler, Chandler he's our Mr. Funny Man he makes us laugh the way no one else can, He's sweet and funny Monica calls him honey, We love him like no other to us he's like a brother, please let him get better so we'll bestfriends forever, he's our friend Chandler Bing and to us he means everything" Phoebe brushed away her tears. "I love you Chandler" she said kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna go write you another song so Rach can come in" she whispered standing up and heading to the door.  
  
Rachel sat at the edge of Chandler's bed. "Hey Chandler" she whispered. "I didn't know you were so strong and brave, taking that bullet for Mon she's lucky to have you" she said starting to cry. "She and the baby need you" she whispered. "You're gonna be a great dad, I know because I see you with Emma you're so good with her, she loves her Uncle Chandler so much" she whimpered. "You have to get better Chandler, Ross and I can't get married if you're not there" she whispered.  
  
"I know we tease you alot especially Pheebs and I but we only do it because we love you so much, you're like an older brother to us, believe me I saw Mon and Ross tease each other all the time when we were kids" she giggled. 'So don't you ever think that I don't love you or that you're not prefect for Mon because I do love you and you're the only one for Mon, you love her in a way that no one else ever could" she cried.  
  
Dr. Matthews walked in. "Mrs. Geller" she whispered. Rachel just nodded "I'm sorry but Mr. Bing needs his rest you can come back later if you'd like" she said "Okay can I just have another minute with my brother in law" Rachel asked. Dr. Matthews nodded. "Of course" she said as she left the room. Rachel looked at Chandler "Okay, okay so I'm not Mrs. Geller yet and you're not my brother in law yet but we're close enough" she said with a small smile. "The doctor said you needed to rest so I'm gonna go but we'll all be right outside in the waiting room" she whispered. She stood up. "I love you" she whispered kissing his cheek before she left.  
  
Rachel went out to the waiting room where her four friends sat. "How is he Rach" Monica asked her just like she asked Joey, Ross, and Phoebe when they had come out. Rachel sat down beside her bestfriend and future sister in law. "He's the same Mon" she whispered. Just then "Code Red room 819 stat!" was heard over the loud speaker. "819 that's ...that's oh God Chandler!" Monica gasped she stood up and went to his room and saw Dr. Matthews fly in with a crash cart. "Chandler!" she screamed running to the room. Muriel the nurse from earlier was there "Mrs. Bing you have to wait out here" she said softly.  
  
Monica heard Dr. Matthews scream "Clear" followed by the sound of the defibulater. Monica knew what was going on Chandler's heart stopped and they were trying to get it started again by shocking him. She felt her knees get weak she began to crumble to the floor but two arms held her up. She looked up and saw her brother. "Ross" she sobbed "Chandler he...he's dying isn't he" she sobbed. Ross too could hear the doctor's screams and the defibulater. "No Mon, no he...he'll be fine" he whispered holding her close, rubbing her back softly. He began to cry too as he listened to the doctor working to save his brother in law's life. "Please God please don't take Chandler from my sister she needs him, we all need him" he silently prayed.  
  
Chapter 5: Don't Say That This Is The End....Is this the end for Chandler Bing....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's Chapter 4. I bet everyone is like no Chandler can't die! Don't worry I agree I love Chandler I could never kill off that sweet, sexy hunk of man! But I could hurt him a little! LOL So I'm pretty sure he will live! I saw Bad Boys 2 the other night. Good movie and oh my God is Jada Pickett lucky Will Smith is so hot! Matthew Perry is hotter thought. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Say That This Is The En...

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. ( Dr. Matthews and Muriel are mine  
  
Title: If I could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 5: Don't Say That This Is The End  
  
Monica was sobbing in Ross's arms. She sobbed more each time she heard the defibulater. Ross had to get her away from the room. He slowly led her back over to the chairs where their friends sat. She held on to him and continued to cry.  
  
Two police officers approached the group. "Excuse me I'm officer Arquette and this is my partner officer Mulligan" one of them said. "We're looking for Mrs. Bing" she added. "I...I'm Mrs. Bing" Monica whispered he eyes still fixed on Chandler's room. "We're here about the mugging" officer Arquette told her. "W...what about it" she asked. "Did you know the man who mugged you" the officer asked. Monica shook her head. "No" she whispered. "Can you give me a description of the mugger" she asked.  
  
Monica looked at her. "I don't give a damn about that stupid mugger all I care about is my husband and he's in there fighting for his life" she cried. "Ma'am we understand that but don't you want us to catch the guy who shot your husband" officer Mulligan asked. "I don't want to talk about it!" Monica cried. Ross hugged his sister and tried to comfort her. "Mon they're right that asshole needs to be caught" he whispered. "Leave me alone" Monica cried pulling away from him. "All of you just leave me alone" she cried as she stood up and ran down the hall. She kept running until she couldn't run anymore.  
  
She looked around and realized she'd run into a little room filled with vending machines, tables and chairs. Monica picked up one of the chairs and threw it. She picked up another one and sent it crashing into a vending machine. Tears rolled down her face as she trashed the small room. She backed herself against a wall and slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest. "Oh Chandler" she sobbed.  
  
Joey walked down the same hall Monica had run down. Ross, Rachel and Phoebe had all said that Monica needed to be left alone but he thought differently. She was hurting, she was his bestfriend's wife and he had once made a promise to take care of her if anything were to ever happen to him and he intended to keep that promise. He walked to the end of the hall. He saw a small room. He walked in and saw it had been totally trashed. Then he saw her huddled in the corner hugging her knees to her chest sobbing. Joey walked over and knelt in front of her "Mon" he whispered. "I don't want to talk to the police about the mugger right now" she whimpered. "Then don't" he whispered "You talk to them when you're ready to" he said.  
  
Monica looked at Joey. "Chandler, he's...he's been in my life since I was 17 years old, he's my world Joey, he's my reason for living, I don't want to lose him but I am aren't I" she sobbed. Joey sat down and pulled Monica into a hug. "No Mon you won't lose him" he whispered. "He loves you too much to ever leave you" he said trying to bring her and himself some comfort. "It...it should have been me' she cried. Joey looked at her. "No Mon don't say that" he whispered. "Chandler knew what he was doing when he took that bullet for you" he said. He loves you Mon, so much, he even loves you more than porn and Baywatch" he said with a small grin.  
  
Monica laughed a little through her tears. "Thank you Joey" she whispered. He nodded. "Come on let's go see how Chandler's doing" he stood up and helped her up. They started to leave the room. "Wait" Joey said. He went to the broken vending machine and picked up as much cookies, candy bars, and chips as he could carry. "Joey!" Monica said shaking her head. "What its just laying here going to waste" he giggled as they left and headed back to the gang.  
  
Joey and Monica approached the gang just in time to see Dr. Matthews walking away. "Ross" Monica called. He looked up and saw Monica and Joey who had his arms loaded with snacks. "Dude where's you get all that" he asked. "Mon beat up a vending machine" Joey answered as he sat beside Phoebe. "Ooh I want one of those Three Musketeers Bars" Phoebe said grabbing one. "Mon what's he talking about" Ross asked. "Its a long story I'll tell you later" she answered. "Is...is Chandler okay" she asked. Ross smiled "He gave us quite a scare but Dr. Matthews said he's okay"  
  
Monica sighed with relief "I need to see him" she said. She stood up and walked into Chandler's room. The only sounds were the machines he was hooked up to. She sat down on the bed and took his hand in hers. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Chandler" she whispered tears filling her eyes. She laid down beside him carefully putting her head on his chest. She knew she'd probably get in trouble but she didn't care. She wanted no she needed to be close to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of his heat beating.  
  
Chapter 6: Everything I Do, I Do It For You...Chandler regains conciseness but is he out of the woods yet? Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello All. Here's Chapter 5. I know its not very good and kind of boring. Chapter 6 will be alot better! I hope you guys are enjoying this. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	6. Chapter 6: Everything I Do, I Do It For ...

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. ( Dr. Matthews and Muriel are mine  
  
Title: If I could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 6: Everything I Do, I Do It For You  
  
Monica stirred a little in her sleep. "No! Chandler" she cried out. She jumped up and looked around. She saw that she was in a hospital room in a hospital bed beside Chandler. Tears filled her eyes as she realized the events from the night before wasn't a dream it was real. She lightly caressed his face. "Oh Chandler" she whispered. "I know this was all my fault but I'm so sorry I love you so much" she said starting to cry. She turned away not wanting her tears to fall on him.  
  
Chandler slowly opened his eyes. He saw Monica sitting beside him. Tears were falling from her face. He slowly reached out and touched her damp cheek. She turned to look a thim. She smiled when she saw his beautiful blue eyes looking back at her. "Chandler!" she said hugging him. "Mon" he whispered in a hoarse scratchy voice. "Shh don't talk " she whispered. "My... my throat, my...my chest hurt" he whispered. She nodded "I know honey" she said softly "There was a tube in your throat helping you breath and you...you were shot in the chest" she whispered her eyes filling with tears again. "It...it was my fault Chandler, you got shot becasue of me" she cried.  
  
Chandler shook his head. "N...no not your fault" Monica nodded "Yes it is" she whimpered "If I had just given him my rings you'd be at home in bed with me" she cried. "We...we're not at home but we...we're in bed together" he said smiling a little. "Chandler stop it, its not funny" she whimpered. "Sorry" he whispered. "Come here" he said pulling her gently to him. "I...I love you Monica, so much, and the...the baby too" he said kissing her softly. When the kiss eneded his face scrunched up. "Chandler, honey what is it, what's wrong" she asked. "My...my chest" he he whimpered.  
  
Monica sat up a little and that's when she noticed the bright red spot on his hospital gown. "Oh my God" she cried "Chandler you're bleeding" she whimpered. "I...I gotta get Dr. Matthews" she said as she got up. She grabbed the call button by his bed and pressed it. A few minutes later a nurse came into the room. "Muriel right" Monica asked. "Yes ma'am" she answered. "Can you get Dr. Matthews my husband he...he's bleeding" Monica whimpered. Muriel nodded "I'll page her stat" she said leaving the room.  
  
Dr. Matthews came int othe room. "Mrs. Bing Muriel said your husband was bleeding" Monica nodded "Yes his hospital gown and bandages are soaked." She said. The doctor was about to look at his stiches when an alarm sounded. "Oh my God what's that" Monica cried. "I'm afraid your husband's blood pressure is dangerously low and he's bleeding out" Dr. Matthews told her. "Mrs. Bing I think its best for you to wait outside" she added. "No I want to stay" she cried. "Mrs. Bing your husband is losing alot of blood we have to try and stop it or he may need a blood trasfustion we can't work if you're in our way" she said gently.  
  
Chandler looked over at Monica. "Mon I...I love you and the baby so much, never forget that" he whispered "Chandler stop it you'll be fine" she cried. "I...I love you" he whispered "I love you too Chandler" she kissed his cheek. "I'll be right outside and as soon as they'll let me I'll come back in I promise" she whispered. He nodded a single tear ran down his cheek as he watched her leave.  
  
Monica leaned heavily against the wall outside Chandler's room. She'd never seen him so pale. Not even whe nhe had the flu did he ge that pale. She was so scared. She broke down in tears. Rachel had seen her come out of the room. She walked over to her. "Mon" she whispered "What happened is...is Chandler okay" she asked. "No Rach he's not" she cried. "His blood pressure is dangerously low and he...he's beeding out, he may need a blood transfustion" she sobbed. "He...he could srill die" she cried. Rachel hugged her "Shh its gonna be okay Mon, Chandler's gonna be just fine" she said trying to comfort her bestfriend as well as herself.  
  
Dr. Matthews came out of Chandler's room. "Mrs. Bing we're taking your husband back up to the OR but he's lost alot of blood so we need your premisson to give him a blood transfusion" she said. "No you can't give him some stranger's blood what if its infected with HIV or Hepitits" Monica cried. "Mrs. Bing our donor blood is put through a high tech screening process I assure you its safe" she said. "Mistakes happen" Monica cried "Give him my blood" she said. "Mrs. Bing you have to have the same blood type to give your hiusband blood" Monica sighed sadly she knew her blood type didn't match.  
  
Rachel hated to see Monica like this she loved her and she loved Chandler. The ywere her family. "What about friends can you use one of their blood if they match" she asked. "Yes" Dr. Matthews answered. "Then go ahead and draw my blood see if I match" Rachel said rolling up her sleeve. Ross, Phoebe and Joey all took her lead and rolled up their own sleeves "Take ours too" they said. Monica was neverso touched. There stood her four bestfriends in thr world all of them willing to hepl her husband, their friend. She silently prayed one of them had Chandler's blood type.  
  
Chapter 7: The Power Of Love....Will one of the gang have Chandlr's blood type, will it be some one else they know or will Monica have to let the docot use the blood of a stranger?.... Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children. Here's chapter 6. I don't know if the medical stuff is correct. Hell all I know is what I learn from watching ER and ThirdWatch! LOL. Okay for chapter 7 I could use some ideas. A little reader partisapation! Who should have Chandler's blood type? Should it be Pheebs, Rach, Ross, Joey or maybe someone else like Janice, Richard, Nora, or Judy, or no one at all? Leave your suggestion I'll use the person who gets the most votes! Heehee! I hpe this isn't too weird for ya! Anyway read and review Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Power Of Love

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. ( Dr. Matthews and Muriel are mine  
  
Title: If I could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 7: The Power Of Love  
  
Monica sighed softly as she sat in the waiting room, her hand resting on her small stomach. Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe all had their blood drawn and were now waiting to find out if any of their blood types matched Chandler's. Rachel sat down beside her. " Mon" she said softly "How you holdin up" she asked. "Okay, I guess" she whispered. "When's the last time you ate" Rachel asked. "I uh I haven't not since dinner with" a few tears filled her eyes. "Chandler" she finished.  
  
Rachel sighed softly "That was last night Mon, hun you need to eat something" Monica shook her head "I...I'm not hungry" she whispered. "I know but you should at least try to eat something" she said "For the baby" she lightly patted Monica's stomach. She began to cry. "Oh God, Rach I'm a terrible mother I'm starving my baby" Rachel gave her hug. "Its okay Mon you're not a terrible mom, you're just worried about Chandler" she said. "I'll go get you something okay" Monica nodded. "Thank you" she whispered. Rachel nodded and gave her a small smile as she left.  
  
Phoebe glanced at Monica, she was crying again. She hated to see one of her bestfriends so sad. She got up and took Rachel's seat beside her. "Cheer up Mon, Chandler's gonna be okay" she said softly. "How about a song to cheer everyone up okay" she added. Monica just shrugged her shoulders. Phoebe began to strum her guitar. "Hospital bed pans are weird and cold under your ass but they love it when you make a big splash" she giggled "Phoebe! That is so gross" Monica giggled. "Yeah but it worked you laughed" she giggled. It wasn't long before the gang was laughing. Rachel came back "Here Mon I got you a turkey sandwich and some apple juice, and what's so funny" she asked. "Phoebe sang a song about bedpans" Monica giggled taking the food from her. "Wanna hear it" Phoebe giggled singing it again. "Eww, Pheebs that's gross" Rachel laughed.  
  
Dr. Matthews walked in and the laughter stopped. "Mrs. Bing we have a blood type match" she said. Monica nodded "Okay so who is it and what do we do" she asked. "Well your husband is in the OR as we speak so we need to get the blood up to him stat" the doctor said. "Mr. Tribbiani was the one with Mr. Bing's blood type" Joey's eyes grew wide. "Me, really" he asked. "Yes, if you'd come with me we can get started. Joey nodded. He stood up. Monica hugged him. "Thank you Joey so much" she whimpered. "No thanks is needed Mon, you guys are my family and I love you" he said softly kissing her cheek. "We love you too Joey" she whispered.  
  
Monica watched Dr. Matthews and Joey walk down the hall disappearing inside a room. She couldn't believe Chandler's bestfriend had been the match. She hoped Joey's blood would be the thing that would help Chandler. In a way she knew this would give them an even stronger bond than they already shared.  
  
Chapter 8: A New Lease On Life... Chandler is out of the OR and he soon learns it was Joey who saved his life what will his reaction be?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long I had a bad case of writers block but I'm all better now! LOL I know this chapter was kind of short and boring but the next one will be longer and better. 29 days until the season premiere of FRIENDS!!!! WooHoo!!!! I can't wait! But knowing this is the last season is killing me I'm so gonna cry when the series finale airs! I love Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe how can I say goodbye to them! Waaah! Its gonna be sooo sad! Okay now that I've gone nuts! LOL please read and review. Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: A New Lease On Life

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. ( Dr. Matthews and Muriel are mine  
  
Title: If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 8: A New Lease On Life  
  
Monica sat beside Chandler's bed holding his hand in hers. She rested her head on the back of the chair with her eyes closed. This had been the longest, hardest 48 hours of her life. She still wore the black dress, her hair was a mess. She hadn't left the hospital so she hadn't changed or showered. She didn't care nothing was taking her away from her husband when he needed her. The door opened Monica looked up and saw her mom.  
  
"Hello darling, how is he" she asked looking at her son -in-law laying so still in a hospital bed. "He made it through another surgery okay but he hasn't woken up yet" Monica answered. "How are you doing" Judy asked. "I'm okay" she whispered. "Monica you look horrible when's the last time you've eaten or slept" She shrugged "Rach brought me a sandwich and some juice last night and I haven't slept" she whispered. " Honey you need to get something to eat and get some sleep" Judy said softly. "I said I was fine mom" she stated. "Monica you need to eat and get some rest being this wore out can't be good for the baby"  
  
Monica sighed softly. "I know mom but I can't leave him okay I...I just can't" she looked at her. "Could you leave if it were daddy" she asked tears filling her eyes. Judy hugged her "No sweeite I couldn't I'd sit by his side just as you are with Chandler" she said softly. "But you don't have to leave to get some rest just lay beside him" she said with a small smile. "That's what I'd do if it were daddy"  
  
"Okay mom I'll try to get some rest" Judy smiled "Good and a little later either one of your friends or I will bring you something to eat" Monica was going to protest but didn't "Alright thank you mom" Judy nodded as she left her daughter alone with her husband. Monica gently laid beside Chandler in the small bed. She yawned as she laid her head carefully on his chest. She closed her eyes and was asleep with in minutes.  
  
About an hour later Monica opened her eyes. She felt Chandler's arm around her. She looked up at him. She smiled when she saw him looking back at her. "Chandler" she whispered. "Hey beautiful" he said in soft horse voice. She began to cry. He gently brushed away her tears. "Shh its okay babe don't cry" he whispered. "I...I was so scared Chandler, you lost so much blood you...you would have died if in weren't for Joey" she cried softly. "Joey?" he asked "Yes honey, Joey he...he saved your life"  
  
Chandler stared at her "What? How...how did he do that?" he asked. "Your stitches burst you bled out" she said softly "You lost so much blood" she said tears filling her eyes again. "You needed a blood transfusion, the doctor wanted to give you blood from the blood bank but I didn't want them to give you the blood of some stranger it could have been infected with HIV, Hepatitis or something so I told them to give you my blood but my blood type was different" she whispered "Then Rach, Ross, Joey and Pheebs they all got tested too and Joey was a match so right now you have his blood running through your veins" she gently ran her fingertip over the veins in his wrist.  
  
"Wow he...he really did that for me" Chandler said with tears in his eyes. "Of course he did he loves you honey, we all do" Monica whispered placing a soft kiss on his lips. Chandler smiled "I guess you could say we're blood brother now huh" he joked. He then looked at her with a serious expression. " I'm sorry I made you worry Mon I know that all this couldn't have been good for the baby" he said softly. "We're fine sweeite we're just glad you're alright" she said her hand resting on her small stomach. She grinned grabbing Chandler's hand placing in on her stomach. "Feel that" she smiled. He nodded and grinned. "Wow our baby's first kick" he whispered. She nodded " The baby's happy its daddy is okay" she smiled.  
  
"It, Mon I hate calling our child it, I think we should find out if its a girl or boy" he said his hand still on her stomach. The baby kicked again. "I think the baby agrees with you honey" Monica giggled. "As soon as you're all better we'll find out if its a boy or girl" she smiled "I love you Chandler, so much, I...I was so scared I was going to lose you" He hugged her. "I love you too Mon, I promise you won't lose me you're stuck with me forever" he whispered. "Damn it I was hoping to trade you in for a younger model in a few years" she teased. "Ha, Ha" he said. They both laughed.  
  
Joey was standing in the doorway smiling as he watched them together. He touched the small white bandage on the inside of his arm. His bestfriend was alive and happy and he'd made it possible. Chandler looked up and saw him standing there. "Uh hey Chandler, I uh I promised Judy I'd bring this food to Mon" Joey said nervously showing him the sandwich and juice box in his hand. Chandler still remained silent.  
  
Chapter 9: Just A Thank You Won't Do....Chandler and Joey talk....Coming Soon!!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello Children! Wow its been quite a while since I updated this fic! I being the idiot I am! LOL forgot all about this fic! So I was going through the files on my hard drive and came across it and here is the next chapter if anyone is still reading this. Which I hope they are! I don't think there will be too much more to this fic but then again you never know with me! Ha, Ha. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	9. Chapter 9: Just A Thank You Won't Do

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. ( Dr. Matthews and Muriel are mine  
  
Title: If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 9: Just A Thank You Won't Do  
  
Chandler looked up and saw him standing there. "Uh hey Chandler, I uh I promised Judy I'd bring this food to Mon" Joey said nervously showing him the sandwich and juice box in his hand. Chandler still remained silent. "I uh I'm gonna go" Joey said handing the food to Monica and headed out the door. "Joe" Chandler called softly. He turned around to look at his bestfriend. "Umm yeah" he said. "I...I don't know how to thank you for" Joey stopped him. "Dude you don't have to thank me" he said softly.  
  
"Yes I do, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now holding my wife and feeling our baby's first kick" Chandler said softly with tears in his eyes. "You saved my life saying thank you just isn't enough I...I don't know how but I'm going to repay you" Joey smiled "Hey you're like a brother to me and I love you" he said "But not like that" he added quickly. "Just knowing you'll still be around to eat pizza with, and to beat you at fooseball is thanks enough" he gave him a quick hug. Chandler laughed. "I love you too Joe and you mean I can still beat you at fooseball"  
  
Joey laughed "Dude you're crazy I can so beat you" Monica smiled "Okay now you boys play nice" she giggled. "I think the baby wants you to play nice too" she smiled "Joey give me your hand" she grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach. Joey grinned when he felt the baby kick. "Whoa this baby can kick" he giggled. "Maybe it will do karate like its uncle Ross" he giggled. Monica laughed "Please I don't want my baby to be like Ross he's so boring" she giggled. "I think the baby just loves its uncle Joey" she smiled. "Aww well uncle Joey loves you too" he said to her stomach. Monica smiled "That was so sweet"  
  
Joey grinned "Ooh you wanna thank me Chandler name the baby Joey" Chandler laughed "You really want a kid named after you huh" He nodded "Besides we had a deal you name your first kid Joey and I don't tell Rachel you two were having sex with Emma in the next room' he giggled. "We'll see Joe" Chandler giggled. "You know Joe you and Pheebs may have a kid someday you could name him Joey" he said. "Pheebs she's great and very bendy" Joey grinned. "I know she told me" Chandler laughed.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Ross stuck his head in "Can we join the party" he asked with a smile. Chandler and Monica nodded and the other four friends walked in. Phoebe walked up to the bed. "Chandler Muriel Bing!" she said. "Hey Phoebe why you middle naming me" he giggled "Because you scared us don't you ever do that again" she said hugging him. "I'm sorry Pheebs I promise I'll never scare you again if you promise never to say my middle name" Phoebe smiled "Deal" she smiled.  
  
"Hey" Rachel whispered walking up to the bed with tears in her eyes. "We...we thought we were gonna lose you" she said softly "Ross and I couldn't have gotten married without you" she said beginning to cry. "Aww Rach come here" Chandler whispered pulling her into a hug. "I know I tease you alot but I really do love you, honest" she cried "I...I'm glad you're okay" she whispered. "We all tease each other Rachel that's what family does and I know you love me, I love you too" he said rubbing her back. She smiled "Thank you Chandler" she said kissing his cheek.  
  
Ross smiled a this bestfriend. "Well it looks like Joey and I can't tease you about being weak anymore" he joked. "What you did for my sister, it took alot of guts" he said. "No Ross guts had nothing to do with it" Chandler whispered looking at Monica. "Your sister, she's everything to me, she's my angel, my shining star, my reason for living I couldn't just stand there and let that jerk hurt her, hurt our baby I didn't even think when I shoved her I just did what I had to do to protect my family and I'm sure you would have done the same for Rachel, Ben, and Emma" Ross nodded "I'd rather die than let someone hurt them" he answered. "I'm glad you were there for Monica I'm also glad you're alright I mean you're my bestfriend who else could get away with posting I died when I was hit by a blimp and who else would help me set up my own memorial service"  
  
Chandler laughed "Do you remember the look on Corey Weston's face when you came running out of the bedroom." he giggled "I think her exact words were you sick freak what kind of person does this" he laughed. Ross smiled "Dude so what Corey had a crush on me" he giggled. "Speaking of that day Chandler what's wrong with the way I stand" Monica asked with a laugh. "Ugh! Ross, Mon you two make me wanna get shot again just so I don't have to listen to you" he laughed.  
  
Monica frowned "Chandler don't say that, please don't ever say that" she whispered tears filling her eyes. He pulled her into his arms. "Shh don't cry honey I'm sorry it was just a joke, a really bad joke" he said softly kissing the top of her head. "Lets forget I even said it okay, why don't we tell the guys about" he went on to whisper something in her ear. She smiled "Okay!" she giggled. She looked at her friends. "The baby started kicking" Joey grinned "I got to feel it and Ross I think its gonna do karate" he giggled. "Really how cool is that" Ross exclaimed. Monica rolled her eyes "What ever Ross, that's not all when Chandler gets out of the hospital we're gonna find out the sex of the baby" she added.  
  
Phoebe smiled "Why wait I can tell ya now" She placed her hand on Monica's stomach and closed her eyes. "Got it" she giggled "Mon you're having a boy" she grinned. "Yeah sure Pheebs" Monica laughed. "You laugh now missy but you'll see Pheebs is never wrong" Phoebe stated. "Okay enjoy your handful Joey" Monica giggled "Oh I will baby" he grinned. "You betcha he will" Phoebe giggled winking at him. The six friends laughed. It felt god to laugh again especially since they'd come so close to losing one sixth of their group.  
  
Chapter 10: And Baby Makes Three...Monica gives birth. Was Phoebe right? Is baby Bing a boy or a girl?....Coming Soon!!! (AN: Fast forwards about 4 1 /2 months)  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. There will be one maybe tow more chapters to this fic. Monica has the baby and then if my readers would like to see and epilogue then there will most likely be an epilogue. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	10. Chapter 10: And Baby Makes Three

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. ( Dr. Matthews and Muriel are mine  
  
Title: If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 10: And Baby Makes Three  
  
Monica sat on the sofa watching soap operas a bowel of cereal was propped up on her large belly. Chandler walked in. He laughed when he saw her. "Pheebs did that but she was so big she could do it standing up" he giggled leaning d down to kiss her. "Whatcha watching" he asked glancing at the tv. "One Life To Live" she giggled. "Don't let Joey know you're watching this instead of Days" he joked. "I tape Days" she smiled. He sat down beside her. "So did they figure out who killed Keri, did Al come back yet, and does Blair know she's really engaged to her ex husband Todd Manning not Walker Lawrence" he asked. She looked at him. "That's right I know some stuff" he grinned. "Al comes back next week, Keri killed herself Jessica found a suicide note in R.J's apartment and nope Blair still has no idea who Walker really is" she said with a smile.  
  
Chandler smiled "So is Pheebs still bugging you about the sex of the baby" She nodded "Hell yeah I swear she won't stop" Monica gasped softly. "and I don't think she'll have to wait much longer cause my water just broke" Chandler looked at her with wide eyes. "What but you still have tow weeks to go" he said with slight panic. "Well honey apparently the baby didn't know that" she stopped. Her face scrunched up. "Oww" she moaned. "Contraction" Chandler asked. She nodded. He stood up and helped her to her feet. She frowned when she saw the wet spot on her sofa. "Oh man look at that spot on my sofa I have to clean it" He steered her toward the door. "Honey you're having a baby you can clean it later okay" he said softly. "But Chandler" she whined. Another contraction hit. "Okay maybe it can wait" she whimpered  
  
A little while later Joey, Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel sat in the waiting area waiting to hear news on Baby Bing's arrival. "I'm telling you its a boy" Phoebe giggled. "What makes you so sure its a boy" Rachel asked. "Cause I'm never wrong I knew Emma was gonna be a girl" she said. Ross grinned "Okay then how is it you didn't know baby girl Chandler was gonna be a girl" Phoebe had to think about that. She smiled "Cause it was triplets it threw me way off" she giggled.  
  
In the delivery room Chandler stood by Monica's side dressed in scrubs. "You look good in those" Monica giggled. He smiled "Thank you honey" The doctor looked up at the couple "Okay Monica I can see the head" she said. "I need you to push" Monica groaned "I don't wanna" she whined. "Come on sweeite just a little more pushing and you'll be holding our baby" Chandler whispered kissing her sweaty forehead. Monica sighed softly as she began to push. Chandler smiled as he watched their baby come into the world. "You're doing it honey its coming the baby's coming" he said softly. There was a tiny cry. "The baby's here" he said in amazement. The doctor smiled "Congrats daddy would you like to cut the cord" Chandler cut the cord. The baby was wrapped up and placed in Monica's arms. Chandler kissed her and the baby. "I'm gonna go tell the guys I bet Pheebs is out there dying" he giggled.  
  
Phoebe was the first one to spot Chandler waking down the hall with a big grin. "It was boy wasn't it" He laughed "I'm not telling you'll have to wait and see" Phoebe groaned. The four friends followed him back to Monica's room. In her arms was a small bundle not blue or pink but yellow. Phoebe groaned again "Okay come on guys you're killing me" she whined. Both Chandler and Monica laughed. "Well since we don't want you dying on us Pheebs we'll tell you" Monica giggled. "Guys meet Chandler Joseph Bing" Chandler said with pride. "A boy!" Phoebe giggled "See I told ya Pheebs was never wrong" Joey grinned "Joseph huh cool" Chandler smiled "I told you I'd find a way to repay you I wouldn't have bee here for my son's birth if it weren't for you" he said softly "Thank you Joe for making it possible for me to be here with my family"  
  
"Dude would you stop it you've thanked me enough" Joey said blushing. Chandler grinned "Okay but there's one more thing" he gently took the baby from Monica's arms and placed him in Joey's arms. "C.J meet your godfather" he said softly. "What!" Joey asked with wide eyes. "Yeah what!" Ross whined "I'm her brother I should be godfather." He protested. "Hey Joey did call it" Monica winked. "He did not!" Ross whined. "Oh but he did remember how you guys were teasing Mon and I about marriage, kids and stuff right after you found out about us Joey said he called godfather" Chandler said with a smile. "and that's why he gets to be godfather" he whined. "No he's godfather because Mon and I want him to be"  
  
Joey smiled at the tiny baby in his arms. "Hey buddy you know what you have the same name as a hot chick on Baywatch, Yup her name is C.J too just like you" he giggled. "Joey!" Monica said. "Stop teaching my son about that stupid show" she giggled. Joey laughed. "Your mommy doesn't know what's good, good thing your daddy likes Baywatch" he smiled handing the baby back to Monica. Chandler sat on the bed beside Monica wrapping his arms around her. Joey smiled as he watched his bestfriend with his family. He once told Janine his roommate for a short time that Chandler and Monica were like family to him. They were more than that they are his family even more now than before. He never knew that a little blood could me so much.  
  
Chapter 11: The Epilogue....I think I'll go ahead and do an epilogue for this story! So look for it soon.  
  
Author's Note: Hello children. Here's the next chapter. I know that Mon and Chandler would probably not name their son Chandler. I was gonna go with Daniel Joseph but I really wanted the baby to be named after Chandler too so that's why his name is Chandler Joseph Bing. I'm gonna go ahead with the epilogue so look for that soon. Anyway please read and review. Thanx. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Epilogue

This fic takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years. Monica is about four months pregnant. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Emma is a year and a half. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends Characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Although I wish I owned Chandler! Does anyone know where I can purchase him for a good price. Heehee. ( Dr. Matthews and Muriel are mine  
  
Title: If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica's romantic evening out turns tragic  
  
Rated PG-13 for lanuage and vilonce  
  
Chapter 11: The Epilogue  
  
The gang sat around the back yard of Chandler and Monica's house. Several kids ran around the yard playing. A little girl with dark hair and blue eyes ran up to Chandler. "Daddy, C.J said I was a poopie face" she whined. Chandler laughed. "Its not funny" his 3 year old daughter who was the mini version of her mother whined. He picked her up "Okay daddy's sorry angel" he giggled. He walked over to where the other kids played. He looked at his 6 year old son. "C.J what have I told you about teasing your sister" C.J grinned "To do it" he joked. "C.J that's not funny tell Courteney your sorry". He sighed "Fine, sorry Courteney cry baby" he giggled. "Chandler Joseph Bing apologize right or you won't be going to your cousin's party on Saturday" Chandler scolded. "Sorry Courteney" C.J mumbled. Courteney laughed and ran off to play.  
  
Chandler walked back over to the gang. "Look at you Mr. Discipline" Rachel giggled "Amy and I fighting that Thanksgiving paid off" she teased. "Mmm you're so sexy when you're disciplining the kids" Monica giggled. Chandler laughed "Stop it Mon you're grossing out Ross again" he giggled. "Yes you so are" Ross stated making a face. Chandler smiled "You're gonna be the good one right, daddy won't have to yell at you will he" he said rubbing Monica's big belly. "Aww how cute are you" Phoebe giggled. "How come you never do cute things like that Joey" she whined. "Hey I do cute stuff like when Lil Joey and I had jam all over our faces you said we were cute"  
  
Phoebe groaned "Not that kind of cute I meant, oh never mind" she giggled. C. J came running over to his parents. "Daddy, Ben said you and uncle Joey are blood brothers what's that mean" he asked. Chandler picked his son up setting him on his lap. "Well about 6 years ago when mommy had you in her tummy I decided to take her out to dinner cause she always does so much cooking" he winked at Monica. 'When we were going home a bad man stole our money and mommy's jewelry he wanted her wedding ring too but she wouldn't give it to him" C.J looked at him with wide eyes "Did the bad man get mad at mommy" he asked.  
  
Chandler nodded "Yes he did, he was gonna hurt mommy but daddy wouldn't let him so I got hurt instead I had to have an operation" C.J gasped "An operation did it hurt" he asked. "No I was asleep but I lost alot of blood so I needed more or I would have died" Tears filled his eyes "Daddy would you have gone to heaven like our goldfish Google" Chandler laughed a little "Yes but daddy didn't go to heaven because uncle Joey gave me some of his blood and that's how we became blood brothers"  
  
C.J looked at Joey and then back at his daddy. "Cool" he giggled "Daddy you and uncle Joey are super heros like Spiderman and Batman!" he said. Chandler laughed "Well I wouldn't say that" he said. "Dude I wanna be a super hero" Joey whined. C.J smiled "You are a super hero uncle Joey you saved my daddy" he said. "I love you" he hugged him. "Aww I love you too kiddo" C.J giggled as he ran back over to play with his sister and cousins.  
  
Chandler looked at Monica. Tears were running down her face. "Mon" he said softly "Why are you crying" he asked gently brushing away her tears. "Hearing you tell our son about that night" she whispered "It made me remember how close I came to...to losing you Chandler" He wrapped his arms around her "But you didn't honey I'm right here with you where I belong" he said softly kissing her temple. "C.J's right Joey is a super hero id he hadn't been there I would have lost you and I would have died inside if I had to live without you" she whispered.  
  
"You would have still had me Mon in your heart and in our son" Chandler said softly glancing over at his son. "I'm glad Joey was there, I'm glad I still have you to hold me, to tell me you love me, to help raise our kids" She hugged him tight. "I love you Chandler" she whispered. " I love you too babe" he said kissing the top of her head. She then hugged Joey. "Thank you Joey for being there, for saving the love of my life, my Chandler" she said with tears in her eyes. "You're welcome" he said softly "I'm glad I was there too" he said hugging her and glancing at his bestfriend.  
  
Chandler looked over at his son and daughter, his nieces, and his nephew all running around playing together. He then looked at his pregnant wife and his friends, his family. He was there for the birth of his first child C.J, second child Courteney, and soon his third and he had just celebrated his ninth anniversary with the woman he loved more than anything, he was there to see his two bestfriends marry the loves of their lives just as he had. He was there to see Rachel have her second child little Isabella and to see Pheebs have her first child little Joey and soon her second and he was there to see his oldest nephew Ben graduate from grade school. He glanced at Joey who was talking to Phoebe's small stomach. He would never be able to show Joey just how grateful he was to him for making it possible for him to be here for all those things and for all the things that have yet to come.  
  
Joey looked up and saw Chandler looking at him. "What" he asked 'Is there a cheeto on my neck again" he asked touching his neck. Chandler laughed "No" he said "I was just thinking us being blood brothers and super heros" he answered. "Oh" Joey said with a grin. "Wouldn't it be cool if we had super powers like we could fly or climb building or ooh x ray vision then we could see right through hot chicks blouses and stuff" he giggled. Chandler laughed "Thanks Joe" he giggled "For what" he asked "Just Thanks" Chandler said softly as he wrapped his arm around Monica setting his hand on her stomach and watched his kids play in the yard.  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Well here it is the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed it! So who else was bummed by the rerun of Friends tonight. I mean I don't mind a rerun cause I still get to see my Matthew Perry but when the NBC website, the tv guide, and the Chicago Sun Times and Tribune says its a new episode I expect it to be a new episode! It was suppose to be TOW The Cake...Emma's first birthday. Grrr! Oh well it will be on next week that's what it said during the old episode tonight which by the way was TOW Ross's Inappropriate Song that was a pretty funny eppy! Anyway I've ranted and raved too much now! LOL So please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
